borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surkov
Special Effect I got one of these, and used it to take out a bunch of guys, and it never once bypassed shields. It was however, very fast on the rate of fire, as well as reload. I think the effect doesn't bypass shields, but increases the RoF and/or Reload. Also, I hope I started this page right; I've never started one before! -Zaybertamer 20:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I got one of those today, i dont know if "bypass" is the right term, in my perception the first shot disables/nullifies the shield instantly.. "bypass" would imho mean, the shield stays in place, and the damage goes through, but the surkov kills the shield on first hit. Suelvah 02:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I did some further testing on a bunch of badass guardians from first playthrough - those guys seem resistant to the shield-disabling effect, even though they have less energy than many of my playthrough 2 enemies, whose shields are instantly disabled. my current opinion is that different enemies have different resistance to this effect - or the weapon effect has different chance value, depending on the enemy. Suelvah 19:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Looking it up on the Gearbox Forums, the consensus both there and here is that Surkovs don't ignore shields (http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=89603). I think there is no "bypass" or shield nullification ability. The effects you describe could simply be any sniper rifle doing a lot of damage on a target and destroying his shield in one shot. I think "For The Motherland" is simply a very fast reload- that in itself is very unusual to see for a sniper rifle and is definitely in keeping with Vladof's "Shoot more bullets!" specialty.--Mensahero 10:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) As it was rumored, can anyone with a Surkov please confirm if it doesn't bypass shields after loading in the bugged way that Talk:Vladof_Vengeance does? --Raisins 04:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I tested that on a Bandit Killer. The shield was depleted, but it may be possible that was because I was lvl 35 and it was lvl 23. Anyway, I think it depends on what kind of enemy you're shooting. Guardians have stronger shields, while bandit shields are generally weaker, so it's possible the effect works better on bandits than guardians or Crimson Lance. Midiland95 01:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Midiland95 It doesn't, it's special abilitys are 200% critical damage and fast reload speed : Only fast reload speed. +200% critical hit damage is standard on all repeating sniper rifles. --Nagamarky 22:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Varieties All models appear to have the following stats: * (Variable)% Fire Rate Comparatively High Due to Vladof Materials * (Variable) WeaponZoom * +150% Critical Hit Damage or Higher after V1.30 patch }} Vladof Fearsome Sniper Not sure how you do screen capture. 2.7 Zoom 337 Damage 98.1 Accuracy +37 firerate 150% critical damage 6 Rounds Great sniper rifle with the 2.7 zoom, but slow to reload. Purple category Who was Surkov? Nobody seems to have any sort of proof or evidence that Surkov ever existed, let alone had the highest number of confirmed sniper kills ever recorded (for any war or nationality), I don't think that the purpose of this wiki, or any other, is to propogate urban legends so I've changed the trivia section to reflect this, I don't think we should change it back without some sort of actual evidence to suggest he existed. And no, there wasn't a Surkov in Enemy at the Gates. 14:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) New variety found. =] GGN450/V3 Fearsome Surkov Lvl 39 | DMG 670 | element normal| Accuracy 94.9 | Fire rate 1.5 | clip 6 new to this wiki. not sure where to put this. this was my best guess. 00:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC)BloodyFreeze My Lightning Surkov Hey, here's my Surkov! Not all surkov's are 150 crit I just nabbed one that had +200% crit. sorry bout the crappy pic. batteries are dead in the cam, so i used my phone. :This is due to the new patch. Some 150% crits got raised to 180%, and some to 200%. Gambles went to 250%, and Unforgivens stayed at 100%. -- 22:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The BEST Surkov yet....as far as i've found, at least DVL SURKOV In case you can't read this por quality pic, Damage:' 950' Accuracy: 94.9 Fire Rate: 1.0 Magazine Size: 6 rounds LVL Requirement: only' 49' you may have also noticed: + 41% Fire Rate + 200 % Critical Hit Damage 1.0x Weapon Zoom '''(the ''ONLY''''' drawback to this weapon) last night i completed the new dlc General knoxx, andi found a surkov that does 1111 damage! but i still prefer my liquid wrath with x4 explosive damage — Can anyone confirm that recently added special weapon effect of ignoring shields? It would be nice if it were true but this is the first I've heard of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :i have seen this claim come and go so many times i dont even care anymore. it is an unverified phenomena which gets posted and taken down and comes back. add to the end of line to get (some?) results/justice/excuses. 21:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) fact = citation needed Awesome Surkov (LEGIT) Look at this Surkov, it's legit, I got it as a Crawmerax drop. legit crazy dmg surkov Just found in one of those special crimson cases. I'm playing on the PC version if it matters to anyone sweet surkov not the best, but nice. SAIYANHULK 18:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) crawmerax surkov good elemental surkov - its lvl61, it just says 49 bcz its equipped